


I'm Coming Out

by dreamsinbloom



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, Coming Out, F/F, marceline is bi as hell, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: marceline's dad is coming over for dinner and marceline has a surprise for him





	I'm Coming Out

"bonnie, i'm really scared, what do you think he'll say? do you think he'll be mad, i mean he's kinda, y'know old fashioned..." asks marceline, sitting on her and bonnibel's shared bed.

bonnibel sits down on the bed next to her girlfriend, "it's going to be okay. i'm sure he'll understand, i'll kind of old fashioned but look at me, i'm a full blown lesbian!" chuckles bonnibel. marceline smiles at her girlfriends joke and shakes her head.

"it's just that, even though we're not really close, his approval really matters to me. i never got to tell my mom before she...you know," sighs the vampire sadly.

bonnibel laces her pink fingers with marcelines grey ones, "it's going to be okay, i promise, your mom would've been proud of you and she still would've loved you. trust me."

tears start to well up in the vampire girls eyes, "hey, hey, hey, marcy it's gonna be okay. he'll still love you, he'll accept you, i know of it. okay?" marceline gives her a soft smile and wipes away her tears, "okay bonnie."

bonnibel kisses her forehead and the two stand up to get ready for the arrival of marceline father.

the two put on some nice clothes, marceline in a black dress and heels, bonnibel in a light pink blazer, matching pants, a white dress shirt, and white dress shoes.

both of the girls have their hair up in buns, with soft make up, they want to do their best to look good and impress marcelines father.

after the two are done getting ready bonnibel has the banana guards prepare the castle for hunson abadeers arrival.

marceline and bonnibel past the time by sharing childhood stories and laughing at each others embarrassing moments, sharing multiple kisses which cause the both of them to have to reapply their lipstick.

finally at 8pm the girls are summoned downstairs by peppermint butler as marceline's father has arrived.

marceline nervously grabs bonnibel's hand as the two walk to the dining table to see marceline's father sitting down at the table, a smile on his face. "marcy! it's great to see you baby!" yells her father, getting up from the table and walking over to give his daughter a hug.

"it's great to see you too dad..." says marceline awkwardly, slightly uncomfortable with the hug. the two have been trying to rebuild their relationship after the great gum war but marceline is still having trouble getting used to physical affection from him.

"uhh why don't we take a seat! hey peppermint butler could you bring out the red wine for us?" says bonnibel awkwardly, giving him a soft smile. "of course princess, right away!"

everyone takes their seats at the table and starts to eat. "so marceline how've you been?" asks her father. "oh, umm i've been pretty good, me and bonnie have been working on rebuilding the candy kingdom and helping finn and jake find a new home. how've you been?"

"that's great. i've cut back on the soul sucking," he chuckles. marceline and bonnibel give an awkward laugh and look at each other with an awkward smile.

finally peppermint butler comes back in with the red wine and everyone starts to drink, marceline sucking the red from the wine and then downing the glass. the conversation turns to how marceline and bonnibel are rebuilding, it's nice, well at least for awhile.

"so marceline, have you got a boyfriend yet? i'd love to see you have some kids!" asks hunson. an awkward silence falls over the room, "actually dad, that kind of goes along with something i wanted to talk to you about," sighs marceline.

bonnibel grabs her hand from under the table, caressing her hand with her thumb. "oh, well, what is it?" marceline takes a deep breath, "i'm in a relationship but not with a guy. i'm bisexual and i'm dating bonnie." tears start to well in the vampire girls eyes.

"well congrats to the happy couple then!" he exclaims. marceline and bonnibels heads shoot up, "wait, you accept me?" asks marceline, brows furrowed. "of course i do, why wouldn't i?"

"you're just really old fashioned and i didn't know how you'd feel about it..." hunson smiles and shakes his head, "honey i've had lots of time to process this. i've known for years anyways, did you really think i wouldn't notice after you cut your hair to shoulder length. i might be old but i know that's the bisexual hair cut."

marceline and bonnibel start to laugh, "dad!" exclaims marceline. "what? it's true!" everyone starts to laugh and marceline feels a weight lifted off her shoulders. the rest of the night is filled with laughs and smiles, it's amazing for everyone.

the night comes to an end at 11:43pm and marceline and her father share a long hug before he goes back to the nightosphere. marceline and bonnibel go back up to their room as sleepiness takes them over.

the two remove their clothes, putting on their pajamas and removing their make up. as the two climb into bed bonnibel turns over to marceline and gives her a soft smile, "i told you it would be okay!"

marceline rolls her eyes but still smiles, "shut it bonnie!" she smirks, "make me, marcy!" marceline smiles slyly, "gladly." the vampire girl starts to kiss her pink skinned girlfriend and the two kiss until out of breath.

"i love you, marceline." "i love you too bonnibel." they smile at each other, kiss softly once again, and turn off the lamps, falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want more adventure time content check out my tumblr incorrect-adventure-time


End file.
